The RatKingdom
by MikeyL0VER
Summary: what started as a night of roof top fun and games for the four brothers. turns into Mikey's biggest fear, now its a fight to the end and its up to the brothers to fight this fear together and just hope they can win not just for Mikey but for all their sakes. *im new to this so read and tell me what you think?*
1. Chapter 1

*_**I do not own TMNT although if I did there would be way more episodes with The Ratking!**_

_**So this is an idea I have had for a long time but I don't know if its good enough to keep going so read on and you tell me?***_

Leos, POV

They were running across the roof tops in the most un ninja way possible.

Raph's voice could be herd half way across New York screaming there brothers name.

I almost feel bad for him this time Leo. I hear my brainy brother shout to me well jumping across another roof landing with all the grace of a well-trained ninja.

My other brothers on the other hand where running in circles on top of an abandoned warehouse building.

Raph let Mikey out of the chokehold! I'm sure he is sorry about the water balloon and the pink mask!

As I hear my little brother cry out in agreement. I feel something unsettling in the pit of my stomach.

Don's POV

God we have been chasing these to for almost 5 blocks now! I look over at Leo who has a small smirk on his face. Clearly trying to hid his amusement.

You know Leo I almost feel bad for him. Just then I notice a big gap between the building I was on and the next so focusing on the jump again before he fell and broke his skull open. Thankfully landing without a single fault. Looking out the corner of my eye a see Leo stiffen slightly and I hear something I'm not sure what since Mikey and Raph are so dumb loud.

Raph's POV

Raph let Mikey out of the chokehold! I'm sure he is sorry about the water balloon and the pink mask!

Shatup Leo the little twerp deserves it! He's a useless goofball an I'm sick of his stupid shit.

I hear Mikey whine slightly in my hold but I pay no mind cuz the look on Leo's face puts me of high alert.

Just as I let Mikey out of my arm and he hits the hard roof top I hear it.

Claws on rock! I know this nose! My eyes go wide as I see it Rats hundreds of rats!

Mikey's POV

I hit the roof with a hard noise that I think was my head hitting the rock that was this building. But as I look up i freeze. No…. NO…. NO NO NO NO ! This can NOT be happening again!

I start backing away slowly I know I can't fight him. I would rather fight shredder or stockmen for that matter! I see all my brothers glance my way, I know I'm not hiding the look of utter fear i must be showing, But I should be. I haven't told them yet. All the nightmares I've been hiding and flashbacks all the effort I put into hiding my new fear, gone in 5 seconds and in those five seconds we get surrounded by rats.

Rat King's POV

Finally I found the turtle creatures! The ones who got away after killing so many of my rats! I will make them pay for what they have done! They will know true fear! As I summon all the rats within ten blocks witch puts there numbers in the hundreds. I crack a knowing smirk I hope the orange masked one is there I never got to finish our little game!

_***thanks for reading people! Tell me if I should keep going with this one?***_


	2. Chapter 2

**The RatKingdom Chapter 2**

**BTW this takes place in the 2003 Series.**

_***(ok so since I'm new to writing I'm trying to find my groove?**_

_**I guess? So my writing will be different this chapter to see if I like it.**_

_**Oh and tell me if you like it?)***_

_**Leo's POV**_

"_Leo! What … What do we do_?" I hear _Don Shout__** panic laced in his voice.**_

_**Franticly looking around and glancing at each of his brothers Leo sees not only do they stand no chance but Mikey looked about ready to pass out.**_

"_OK! We need to fall back guys! There's too many of them!"_

_**Leo could hear Raph give no more than a grunt in agreement. But looking over towards Mikey he hadn't moved more than Ten feet from where he was standing before. **_

_**Leo takes in I deep breathe and sprints as fast as he could to his baby brother all the wail shouting his name hoping he would snap out of whatever trance he was in**__." Mikey!"_

_**Don's POV**_

**Not this again. Why can't we have one night? ONE?**

**Looking at the hundreds of rat's circling us be the second knowing any minute we will be trapped. I look over to Leo and trying to shout over the sound of nails on rock I ask Leo**.

"_What … What do we do?" _**I know I sound panicked but I can't help it there is so many of them. After hearing Leo shout that we have to retreat I nodded yes started to turn but froze when I saw Mikey's face his eyes where glazed over, and his face showed one of pain. Without thinking or even realizing what I was doing I ran straight for my only little brother! Seeing Leo no more than a foot behind me. Just as I reach my younger brother I hear him. That scratchy voice. But what really scares me is how pail my orange clad brother gets just from that voice.**

**Raph's POV**

**Ok. So more rats I hate rats whys it got to be rats I mean I'm glad it's not bugs but rats are almost as bad as bugs! I take my sai out just as I hear Donnie ask **_"what do we do?"_** I can't help but think that's a good question Fearless what should we do, and almost like he was answering my question I hear him call a fall back.**

**Now I'm not one to run from a fight but one looking at my brother's changes that Don looks way over panicked Leo looks Scared? Wait scared? What is Leo looking at? **

**I know exactly why he is so scared the second I turn and see my youngest brother a little over ten feet away the look of pure terror in his eyes is enough to make my blood run cold well if I wasn't already a turtle. **

**I hear Leo start screaming Mikey's name and just as I look over to see my brothers running past me. I lock eyes with the bastered who caused this!**

**Mikey's POV**

**Why? Not again I can't do this again.**

**Am I moving? Oh I'm backing up? Why am I backing up? Oh right the rats! I'm scared I can't go through that again! That feeling of helplessness I can't! I'm … I'm Scared! The rat that just ran over Mikey's foot was the last straw**

_*******FLASH BACK*******_

**The room smelled of wet fur and rot looking around the dark room I see him standing a few feet in front of me. That look of pleasure, the evil smirk he has on his face. Showing just how much he's enjoying every second of this sends chills down my spine. He's taking but I can't hear him all I can do is focus on the rats climbing all over me. Their sharp claws digging into my skin I can feel every time they cut into me it burns. But when they start biting me I freak out it hurts. Why does it hurt so bad I need out! I need to get out!**

**I freeze when I hear that voice its ruff and feels so far away but I hear it laughing at me mocking me enouncing "**well turtles we meet again"

_*******END FLASHBACK*****_

_**RatKing POV**_

_**That's right baby's surround them. Don't let any of them escape!**_

_**Especially the orange one I wanna have some fun with him! **_

_**As Ratking approached the turtles only a rooftop away. He locks eyes with the red one. Smirking wildly he can't help the laugh that escapes his lips especially when he sees the look on the smallest turtle. With that he makes himself known to the other brothers **_**"well turtles we meet again"**

_**Watching the blue and purple terrapin creatures whip around eyes glazed with anger. I can't help but smirk bigger as I watch the orange one fall to the roof with a sickening noise.**_

"_He's weaker than I thought" __**Watching their faces grow with anger I decide its time to see if they got any better them before.**_

_Attack my rats! Make them know fear!_

_**No Ones POV**_

**The turtles circled around their unconscious baby brother weapons drawn hoping and praying for a miracle. Right before the sky goes dark blocked out by thousands of rats.**

_*******Well there you have it chapter 2. What do you think? Should I keep going? And was it easier to read and understand?*******_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Caged**

*** I'm sorry but my writing style changed again in this chapter. But I think I'm going to stick with this one I like it best.* **

**Oh and sorry it took me so long to update this so here is the longest chapter I've ever done. Tell me what you think.***

….

When he woke there was a scrapping or shuffling noise all around him.

His eyes felt heavy he didn't wanna wake up from the escape that was sleep no one would but something was calling him back. Almost like he forgot something. Something important! What happened before the darkness?

Leo struggles to open his eyes. But after being hit with the sudden overwhelming need to get up. To check on his brothers and one brother in particular he manages to sit up. Looking around him he can see Don in a cage across from him and Raph in the cage on his left but what scared him the most was the cage on his right the cage that must have been Mikey's was empty. Panic quickly overtook him jumping to his feet he despritlly tried to push the cage door open. Hearing a grown from beside him. He looked over in time to see Raph trying to sit up.

"_Raph! Raph are you alright_?"

Groggily Raph looks in the detection of Leo's voice. You could see the shock on his face as he realized they were in cages.

"_You an't look'n to good Leo. What happened? Where are we?_"

As leo watched Raph get up and try to smash open his cage he looks at Donnie stirring in his cage.

"_I don't know Raph I woke up here just like you did_"

Don opens his eyes and regrets it instantly as a wave of dizziness overtakes him. He shuffles around a little trying to stand up. But barely manages a sitting position. He can see Leo across from him sending a worried look his way. But pays little mind to him since all he can here is Raph trying to break his cage apart from the inside.

Finally able to stand up he looks at his brothers and asks the question Leo had been too scared to. "_Guys where's Mikey?_"

Thinking back on it now Mikey wished he got the blessing his brothers did. But the Ratking wouldn't let him pass out. Wouldn't let him give in to the darkness he so wished he embrace. No instead he had to watch his brothers be swarmed with rats and one by one inevitably fall. He watched as the Ratking's rats dragged them away and watched and he himself fell into his enemy's grasp. He screamed for his brothers as they were thrown in cages and he was the one taken away from his family and the only people in the he felt truly safe with.

The irony of it all was almost funny. The darkness he craved so badly was just what he got I cold dark room with no doors and no windows. No way out and he sat there for he didn't know how long. He just sat in the darkness with no one around to keep him safe. No one except the got forsaken rats. They were everywhere. Crawling on him, over him. Biting and clawing at his skin. There was nothing he could do so he just sat there in the dark, and slowly among the dark and the rats Mikey fell in a restless sleep.

Those words hit Raph hard. What did Don mean where's Mikey?

Raph looked around the room. Searched every inch but his eyes kept falling on the empty cage across from him. How had he not noticed His baby brother was not there? There was no whining, complaining or crying. Yet it hadn't even acoured to him that Mikey wasn't there.

"_What do you mean where's Mikey? Where is Mikey?" _Raph more than yelled at his brothers. "_Was he taken wit us?_"

"_I don't know Raph_" Leo replied trying to keep his calm in check "_Before I blacked out he was the last of us standing._"

"_Well do you think he got away that he ran?"_ Both Leo and Raph could see the hope in Donnie's eyes as he asked this.

But it was gone just as fast.

"_Maybe Don" _Leo said hoping the same.

"_Come on Leo! Don't give him false hope. Mikey is a lot of things and dose a lot of things. But we all know he wouldn't run from a fight especially with us all down for the count."_

_Leo locked eyes with Raph and was met with watery eyes of his red banded brother. "I know Raph! Ok I know! You don't think we both_

_Know this he's stubborn annoying and a down right cry baby, but he would never leave us!" _

"_So"_ Don Hiccupped trough his tears "_were is he?"_

"_Mwa ha ha ha ha! " _ All three brothers whipped around to see the one person they didn't want to see standing before them.

"_That's the question isn't it turtles where is you're brother?"_

"_Where is he? You mummified pice of scum!"_ Raph looked about ready to rip this assholes head off and you know what so was I!

I don't know how Leo always kept his calm at times like this but right now even I could see he was starting to lose it.

The smirk on this assholes face was really running my patience dry and I don't know how long Raph can just stand there.

"_Alright turtles you want your brother back so bad answer me one question a riddle if you will. If you get it right you may have him back. Oh but hurry up I don't know how long he can last in there. Last I checked it was getting colder"_

"_Wait! What?" _Leo looked over at Don he was near hysterical

"_he's cold blooded you can't do that how long has he been in the cold?"_

Leo watched as tears ran down Donnie's face, and Raph looked about ready to just lose it. He knew he had to stay calm and be there for his brothers.

"_What's the riddle rat for brains?" _Leo asked with what little calm he had left.

"_Very well turtle. I have streets but no pavement, I have cities but no buildings, I have forests but no trees, and I have rivers but no water. What am i?" _With that the three brothers watched The Ratking turn and walk away. Just before he was out of there sight he called to them _"I'll be back when you have the answer"_

Leo and Don both looked over at their brother who was mumbling the riddle over and over just loud enough to here.

Mikey woke up to the sound of water. In fact he was sitting in a puddle? That wasn't here before? Oh god it was cold! He looked around himself the water was about a foot high but it was rising.

It was pouring down from the hole in the ceiling the one he remembered getting thrown in.

"_H..Hello? Is someone t..there?_

"_I'm here turtle. _a gravelly voice calls_ "Tell me Are you more scared of the water or of the dark_?" Mikey can hear him moving around above him when th figure stops by where the water was coming from Mikey starts to panic. As the water increases in speed Mikey sees the water is already at his waist and the ceiling is maybe six feet above him. All in all he was screwed.

"_Well Turtle? What scares you more? Answer me!"_ the voice snapped at him he knew he had to answer.

"_T..The Dark. I'm More s..scared of the dark! _Mikey called up.

"_Good to know"_ and with that the water slowed and the figure left Mikey in the dark with the water almost to his eyes.

It's a good thing I'm a turtle Mikey couldn't help but think to himself.

"_Don you've been at it for ten minutes" _Leo didn't know what to do he had no idea what the answer was and neither did Raph. If Don wasn't under such stress he would have got the answer already.

"_I'm sorry Leo ok! Mikeys the one who loves riddles not me….. Wait Mikey! He told me this riddle before it was in one of the books he had as a kid_

_*******FLASHBACK START********_

"_Donny play with me? Please" _A six year old Mikey whined

Donnie looking up from his crayons_ "No Mikey I'm trying to draw"_

"_Tell you what Donny ill tell you a widdle if you get it wrong we play if you get it right I'll go bug Raphie. Ok?"_

Little Donnie thought this over for a moment before deciding he was much smarter than his brother and would win this bet hands down _"Ok Mikey what's the riddle"_

Mikey looked at Donnie a smirk on his face and said_ "I have streets but no pavement, I have cities but no buildings, I have forests but no trees, and I have rivers but no water. What am i?"_

Don stared at Mikey for a few seconds before blinking. Surprised that his brother not only said that correctly but also that he remembered it all. But the thing that really left him speechless was that he had no idea what the answer was.

"_I... I don't know Mikey what is it?"_

"_It's a Map Donny" _came the all too happy reply_ "now you have to play with me!"_

"_Ok Mikey I lost ill play with you. What do you wanna play?_ Don asked happy to play with his brother.

"_Well let's do more Widdles?"_

_*******FLASHBACK END*******_

"_Guys the answer is map!" _Don exclaimed happily

"How do you know don?" Leo asked scared that there may be consequences if they were wrong.

Raph finally deciding to join in on the conversation sighs

"_Ya Donnie how do you know?"_

A look of determination came over don as he simply said

"_Simple Mikey told me."_

And those four words put aside all doubt

"_Well turtles what is the answer?" _the brothers looked around them but could not see where the voice was coming from.

"_Map The answer is map!"_ Donnie yelled in no direction unparticular. With that all four cages opened and the voice called to them in a calm clear voice.

"_Go straight through the door in front of you the door will lock and I will bring you your brother." _The three brothers entered the room and heard the door lock behind them.

"_Don?"_ Raph asked

Surveying the room dons eyes landed on the stuff in the corner

"_Yes Raph?"_

"_Why is there blankest and medical stuff in the corner?"_ they all herd Raphs voice waver a little.

"_I don't know Raph but I do hope it's not for Mikey"_

Mikey was starting to panic there was only about two feet of air left above him and wasn't sure how much longer he could swim, he was cold and couldn't feel his legs anymore.

Mikey heard a loud scraping sound like mettle on mettle but right before he could see what it was he started to lose consciousness.

"_I'm sorry bro's"_ and with that Mikey once again fell into the darkness_._ But just before he was submerged in the frigid water. An arm grabbed him and pulled him out.

Only maybe five minuts later a voice came over a speeker.

"_Step back to the wall if you want your brother."_

Don and Leo did as they were told no questions. Raph was a little more hesitant but after a few moments he did so as well.

The lights go out and they here the door open I loud thumping noise then a clicking of the door closing. The moment the lights turned back on the three brothers ran to Mikey's side.

"_Mikey? MIKEY! Come on bro wake up!" _after getting no answer Raph looked at don._ "Don what do we do?"_

"_Leo get me the blankest in the corner he's freezing. I need to get his temperature up!" _Leo looked around franticly before spotting the blankest and running over to grab them.

"_He's going to be okay right, Don?_ Leo asked barley hiding the desperation in his voice.

"_I don't know Leo. But for the next few hours we need to monitor his temperature. I think that basted had him under water so we also need to check for pneumonia"_

At that last part Raphs eyes when wide_! _

"_Wait what? Don he can't get that it almost killed me when I had it"_

"_I know Raph we will just have to wait and see what happens."_

All three older brothers look down at Mikey all making a silent prayer that he will come out okay.

"_We need you little brother, Wake up."_ Leo let the silent tear fall ans he watched his baby brother get covered in a blanked to bring up his temperature.

….

***well that's it that all for today. Tell me what you think.**

**If you have any ideas for me let me know. And if you see anything wrong send me a MSG.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***I am so sorry I haven't been able to post a chapter till now. A few months ago my dad got drunk took my laptop and broke it by accident. So I'm using a friend's laptop right now. I lost the next three chapters for both my fanfics but I will be rewriting them and trying to post a little more often till I get a new Laptop so please bear with me if you don't mind?***

"_Don it's been over two hours and he still hasn't woken up? Should we be worried?" _Raph asks fear laced in his voice as he looks over his baby brother for the third time in the past ten minutes_._

I can hear the desperation in Raphs voice but there isn't anything more I can do I've bandaged all his injury's and I've brought his body tempter back to semi normal, all we can do know is wait.

Frustrated Leo looks over at Raph._ "Raph, Donnie has told us at least five times now he should be waking up any time. You need to calm down, what will you do if Mikey wakes up and he sees you like this? He'll panic." _

Don goes over and checks Mikeys forehead_ "Look Raph, Mikey doesn't have a fever so he should be fine, ok? Now will you two please sit down and drink some of this water before ether of you pass out?"_

Leo can't help but sigh_. "Donnie's right Raph, like always we need to calm down we aren't helping anyone."_

Finally I see my two older brothers sit down and start to relax. But of course almost if on cue Mikey starts to stir in the corner of my eyes_. As I rush to his side I see my two older almost relaxed brothers follow right behind me. "Mikey?" _I ask praying for an answer._ "How are you feeling?"_

As Mikey Struggles to open his eyes I can see the confusion, pain, fear, and finally relief cross over his face as he finally realises he's with his family and for now he is safe.

Mikey winces as he tries to sit up "_I'm fine Donnie." _I'm so relieved to see that all three of my brothers are safe. I was so scared they were hurt or worse. But there ok and now that I know that I can focus on keeping myself calm and helping them find a way out of here. Come to think of it where is here?

Looking Mikey over Leo can't help but think that the fact that Mikey isn't telling Donnie how he feels scares him to death. Mikey always milks his injuries for all they got. "_Don't lie to Donnie Mikey tell the truth" _

After getting told from Leo and a warning glare from Raph. Who by the way is just standing in the corner of the room watching me. I decide I might as well tell Donnie how I'm feeling. But it's ok if I leave a little out. That's not a lie right? Glancing in the direction of each brother Mikey starts. "_Well my head hurts and my whole body feels like it's on fire but at the same time I feel cold? If that makes sense?"_

_Thinking on it now Donnie wished he had his medical books. "Well no that doesn't make sense unless you were in water for a long time your body would be tired? That would explain it but you weren't right?" _Please tell me he wasn't in water? Please!

That voice stopped everything in the room. Everyone froze. Scared that the wrong sound would shatter the delicate silence they were in. Lucky the Ratking did that for them.

Walking over to the monitor the Ratking watched the turtles scum talk but he couldn't let this somewhat happy moment play on so he grabbed the microphone. _ "Your right turtle he was in water. All alone in a dark room. Slowly drowning. I don't think he was going to tell you? Bad turtle, however will your brothers forgive you for keeping secrets? They don't want you! You're nothing but a burden to them! And I'll get them to say it!" _I couldn't help but smirk as I watched the orange turtles head fall. I knew he would cry soon. He's so week. It's to fun to play with him. I wonder how far I can take my game.

Raph couldn't take it as he watched his brother's head fall to his chest the hurt so easy to read from him he couldn't stand to stay silent anymore! His anger got the best of him like always, But NO ONE SAYS THAT TO MIKEY! "_You lying piece of shit! Don't you dare make my brother feel like that ill rip that smile off your fucking face. He is not a burden and you could never make us say such a thing! The second I get the chance I'm going to kick your ass so hard you can NEVER hurt my brother again!" _

Leo couldn't belive it Raph hadn't blow up that bad since after the led pip incident. But he was ready to do the same thing. This asshole has got it coming to him and he wasn't going to stop Raph this time. Thank god Don is calming Mikey down we don't want to give this jerk the satisfaction.

As Don listens to Raph scream at this guy for all he's got he goes over to Mikey to try and calm him down. "_Come on Mikey you know none of its true. You're not a burden you're our baby brother we would never say that stuff to you." _

"_I know Donnie it's just it hurts to hear" Mikey manages to choke out over sobs._

As the Ratking watches the damage he so easily started he can't help but smile_. "He He He just wait turtles we will be leaving soon. There is something I want to show you."_ now that I've planted the seed of doubt this will be easy."

Once again submerged in silence the four brothers decide to rest against the far wall with Mikey and Donnie in the middle. As Mikey continued to cry even in his sleep. He clung to Donnie. When Leo and Raph's eyes met and they both silently agreed that they would get there brothers out of this no matter what it took and so all night both Raph and Leo took watch as they let their brothers get much needed sleep. In the morning they will come up with a plan and they will get out of this together!

***sorry if my writing may seem wired I'm having trouble finding a good way to write I can stick to. Hopefully you can look past it and focus on the story. But feedback is very welcome! So LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!***

***Please no mean comments about my spelling I do spell check but I have dyslexia and no proof reader….. Anyone what the job?***


End file.
